Various types of platform scales have been designed and manufactured by scale manufacturers. These scales include a conventional mechanical analog scale including a base and platform movable relative to the base. A lever structure is movable with the platform for causing rotation of a dial. Angular rotation of the dial represents weight on the platform which is indicated by numerical indicia on the dial visible through a window in the platform. An electronic-mechanical version replaces the dial display with a digital readout. The dial forms part of an electrical encoder. The encoder may take one of two known forms, namely a pulse count type which counts pulses representing angular movement, or the encoded type in which the dial is provided with a coded pattern. The coded pattern indicates angular position which is read by a sensor and converted to a measure of weight. Lastly, a strain gauge type scale includes a strain gauge for measuring pressure applied on the platform which is converted to an electrical signal applied to a digital readout.
With more recent technology different circuits have been utilized for turning on electronic or digital readout scales. If the scale is used continually the scale can be maintained on. With a domestic type bathroom scale it is desirable to maintain the scale energized only when in use. Particularly, if the scale is run on battery power, then it is desirable to minimize drainage on the battery. With bathroom type scales, the most widely used circuit includes a switch located on a side wall of the scale actuated by kicking it with a foot or pressing down on a lever with the foot. After the switch is actuated, an internal electrical circuit is energized and the display is reset to a zero value. Thereafter, the person can step on the scale and a weight is obtained and displayed. Due to the electro-mechanical design of the pulse count type scale, the scale must be turned on prior to weight being placed on the platform of the scale so that the zero reading may be obtained prior to commencing count of pulses. Particularly, once the sensor dial rotates from the slightest amount of weight being applied, pulse counting will begin. If this occurs before power is applied to the electronics, a wrong weight reading is obtained. Thus, a kick switch or the like can be used so that the sequence of events required for turning the scale on prevents a person from stepping onto the platform for power is turned on.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems discussed above a novel and simple matter.